Casualty of War and of the Heart
by Lily Dreamer
Summary: Doesn't start out as romantic but will later things will change. And not the way you think they will.
1. Casualty of War and of the Heart Prologu...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Authors Note: Its 3 years after the Mariemaia incident. Mariemaia lives with Relena and Lady Une visits her from time to time. Mariemaia calls the ex-Gundam pilots her uncles. Wufei is Relena's personal body guard. He has finally learned to respect her. (You'll find out why later) He also lives with Relena, Mariemaia, Pagan, Miliardo and Noin. Duo owns several Maxwell Churches and Hilde is a nun. Quatre is still with the Magruanc and has been working very hard to rebuild several things that were destroyed in the past war. Trowa now owns the circus and Catherine is his business partner. No body knows where Heero is. No one has seen him in three years. Miliardo/Zechs has returned to earth and now works with his sister to keep the peace. Noin is Miliardo's body guard.  
  
  


  
Casualty of War and of the Heart  
Prologue  
  
  


  
Relena sat behind her huge desk finally finished will all of her paper work. She pushed a small button on her phone. "Ok guys you can come in now." As soon as her finger was off the button her door was violently opened. In walked, more like ran, Father Duo Maxwell. Followed by Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, who all walked in like civilized people. Duo sat down in a comfy looking chair while the others waited to be ask to sit.  
  
"Ok 'Leane tell us why are we all here." Duo ask.  
  
"You guys can sit down now if you like," Relena gestured to some of the many chairs around the room and the couch. Everyone but Wufei sat. "Well, Duo, you know how you have been talking of opening a Maxwell church here in the Sank Kingdom," Relena started as the braided ex-pilot nodded his head. "I think that it would be wonderful for you to open a church here, Duo, in fact I want Trowa's circus to be here as well for the opening of the church." Both Trowa and Duo looked amused. "Come on," Relena said, "it would be great for the Sank kingdom and you both would profit as well. What do you say?"  
  
Before they could answer someone knocked on the door. Wufei answered it and was handed a letter from the maid. It was addressed to Relena. He thanked the maid and shut the door and then gave Relena the letter.  
  
"We'll do it" Trowa and Duo said at the same time as Relena opened her letter.  
  
"Now Quatra I am going to need your help planning all of this I hope you know." Relena told the other pilot so he wouldn't feel left out.  
  
Relena opened the letter and began to read its contents. "Oh my go....." Relena whispered. "If you will all excuse me I must go to my room now. Please forgive me for being rude, I will see you all in the morning. Wufei can show you where your rooms are if you don't remember where they are" Relena said as she ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Duo reached for the letter only to get his braid pulled by Wufei.   
  
"Ouch Wu-man. How would you like it if I pulled your pony tail?" Duo said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I will read the letter to all of us Maxwell. And don't call me Wu-man." "The letter says..................................  
  
_Dear Relena,  
I'm sending this to you because I am sure you will be able to tell and locate the other ex-Gundam pilots better than I could. I am now engaged to Sylvia Noventa. We haven't set a date for out wedding yet. Please tell the others for me. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Heero_  



	2. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
Authors Note: Read the prlogue to understand this.  
  
  


Casualty of the War and Heart Chapter 1  


  
  


_The moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait  
soft wings whisper the bidding of the trees  
as this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart  
  
Cradle of Filth - Midian_  


  
  
  
  
As Wufei finished reading the letter aloud a loud crash was heard.  
  
"'Leane," Duo said.  
  
The four ex-pilots ran up the stairs to see Miliardo and Noin trying to get Relena's door open. Mariemaia walked out of her room.  
  
"Uncle Wufei, what's wrong?" the half awake child asked.  
  
Duo picked her up, "Hi Mar. Remember your Uncle Duo."  
  
"The braided baka?" Mariemaia said as she tried to wake up.  
  
"Yea, remind me to hit Uncle Wufei for teaching you to say that, now lets go to bed." He said as he carried the child back to her room.  
  
Once she was out of sight Miliardo explained that Noin and himself had heard something break and when to check on Relena. But her door was locked and they didn't have a key. Noin and Miliardo were very worried because there was total silence after the crash sound.  
  
Wufei pulled a key from his pocket, "Let me talk to her," he said as he unlocked the door. Miliardo nodded in approvement and Wufei walked in. Locking the door behind him.  
  
He looked at the room. In the middle of the floor laid what was once Relena's full length mirror. Now in thousands of pieces on the floor. A scarlet red trail lead from the mirror to Relena, who had her back to Wufei and was looking out the window.  
  
"Relena are you all right," Wufei asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied. That one word was dripped with such incredible sadness that for a moment Wufei though Relena had spoken to the mirror and her sad tone had cause the mirror to shatter.  
  
Relena turned to Wufei and he say her arms were badly cut and bleeding heavily. "Tell him," she said, "tell him he will marry here," she gestured to the room, "he will marry her in the Sank Kingdom, in my home. Please Wufei, tell him that."  
  
"All right Relena," he said. Wufei then unlocked the door and carried Relena out of the room. He held her close as Quatra and Trowa tried to wrap her wounds. Noin ran to Marimeia's room to make sure the child didn't get up. Duo and Miliardo went to get the car. Miliardo was waiting in the driver seat with Duo next to him as Quatra and Trowa and Wufei, Still carrying Relena walked out of the house. In the car, as Miliardo sped to the nearest hospital, Quatra and Trowa applied pressure to Relena's arms.   
  
She looked deadly pale and she looked at Wufei with eyes that belong to someone who had nothing to live for. "Heero," she whispered. For a moment her eyes were full of hope, then they rolled back into her head.  
  
Duo closed his eyes as well and began to pray as Miliardo tried to keep from crying. Quatra and Trowa begged Relena to open her eyes. Wufei looked out the window knowing that it was a broken heart and not the loss of blood that was killing Relena slowly in his arms.


	3. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 2  
  
The nurses were standing outside the door that entered into the waiting room. Too afraid to go in and tell the five men that they could see Miss Relena Peacecraft. They peered into the window to see a very handsome man with long blond hair that looked like he was ready to kill someone. Another blond who had the face of an angel. A young man with short hair that covered his face. And a Chinese man who was arguing with a priest that had incredibly long hair. Finally one of the nurses worked up the nerve to enter the room.  
  
"You....you can see Miss Relena nowww" the nurse said.  
  
  
After the young men had talked to Relena each privately Miliardo allowed the press to come in and see her. Although Relena refused to say what had really happened the press was told that a mirror had fallen on her.  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Peacecraft was accidentally severely cut last night when a mirror fell from it the wall of her room. She received several of stitches and had a blood transfusion. She is now in stable condition," the man on TV said.  
  
"Accidentally fell, yea right," Heero said as he watched the screen on his computer. The room was completely dark other than the light coming from his computer screen. He could see Relena sitting up in a hospital bed with both arms heavily bandaged. The camera zoomed back and to much of Heero's surprise he saw the other four ex-Gundam pilots.   
  
"Do you think that Miss Relena Peacecraft got the letter you sent her yet, dear?" Sylvia Noventa said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Yea," Heero said as he watched the computer, "I'm pretty sure that she got the letter."  
  
"I can't believe you really know Miss Relena Peacecraft. You know I have never really gotten a good look at her in public" Sylvia said as she walked closer to the computer to see what Heero saw.  
  
  
  
"The United Earth's Nations were horrified at the thought of loosing Miss Relena, once again. They voted last night and the vote was unanimous. Miss Relena Peacecraft has been, once again elected Queen of the World. When told this news...." Heero turned off his computer.  
  
"I'll go get your dinner ready ok Heero" Sylvia said to her fiancee who seemed to be a million miles for her.  
  
"Sure ok," Heero replied.  
  
Sylvia walked out of the room and Heero turned his computer back on. He opened a file that was full of pictures of Relena. Stared at the pictures. "Relena, I'm so sorry." Heero said as he touched her face on the screen. "I never stopped loving you."  
  
Sylvia watched the whole thing as she stood in the doorway.  



	4. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Relena, the newly elected Queen of the World, leaned her head against the back of her car seat. After a very long two weeks in the hospital Wufei was finally driving her home. Unlike when Pagan use to drive her, Relena sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"Wufei, I want to go see my parents." Relena said as they neared her home.  
  
"Relena you know your supposed to go home and get your rest. That's what the doctor told you." Wufei told her.  
  
"Please."  
  
That was all she had to say to him. Wufei turned the car around and headed towards the Sank Kingdom's largest cemetery.  
  
  
  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Quatra all sat together in the living room to Relena's house. Not only was Relena coming home today but Heero and his fiancee were coming to stay in the Peacecraft Mansion.   
  
"Who does Heero think he is? Talk about slap 'Leane in the face. As soon as I see that jerk I'll kill him," Father Duo said as he shook a copy of the Bible in the air.  
  
"You'll have to wait your turn. I think I may be a bit closer to the front of the line than you are Father," a female voice said.  
  
The three ex-pilots turned around to see Dorothy standing there.  
  
"Miss Relena should be arriving shortly. I saw her a few moments ago when I drooped off her new Queen of the World dress," she told them.  
  
"New dress," Quatra said. "Oh yes I remember now. The bullet proof dress."  
  
"Yes, Quatra. I designed it myself. Her dress is completely bullet proof, stab proof, flame proof and dirt proof. Only her head is venerable, but the velvet overlay has a hood that should protect her as long as she keeps it over her head. Thank goodness its winter, most people wont notice the fact that a hood cover her head in public. The dress is the saftest was for her to be out in public. The dress is adorable. I copied a renaissance style and made it of pure white velvet and trimmed with white fur. Under that is white satin. She has satin sleeves to cover the scars on her arms and long velvet, fur trimmed sleeves over that. It makes her look like an angel. She..." Dorothy suddenly stopped midway through her speech. The three ex-Gundam pilots in front of her all stood frozen in place. Dorothy turned around.  
  
"Hello everyone. I would like to introduce you all to my fiancee, Sylvia Noventa." Said Heero as Sylvia and himself stood in the door way. 


	5. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;) The quote is from the Cradle of Filth cd, Dusk and her embrace.  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Ch 4  
  
Wufei helped Relena out of the car when they got to the cemetery. Instead of going to the Peacecraft plot, where her adopted father Mr. Dorlin was buried, she walked over to the children's part. Sadly there were many dead children due to the past wars. Relena hated that. But more than that she hated that there were unnamed, unclaimed children in the cemetery. She made sure that every Sunday fresh flower were placed on the unnamed children's plots. The unnamed children had there own spot. Relena made sure it was kept pretty and she even had a little chair where she would sit and read children's stories out loud. There were only five little unclaimed plots but Relena had a sixth plot dug. Five little boys bodies and one empty plot. She had once told Wufei that they represented the Gundam pilots.  
  
"Relena maybe we should go home before you ruin your new dress," Wufei called out to Relena as she walked towards her chair near the little graves. She sat down and pulled the sleeves up on her dress and studied her arms. Wufei walked closer to her afraid she would hurt herself.  
  
"Relena maybe we." Wufei stared to stay as Relena cut him off.  
  
"Look at me. I'm the Queen of the World. I have been drugged, kidnapped and I've even been shot......but a boy....a boy almost killed me by telling me he loved someone else." Relena started to say.  
  
Wufei was worried. He had never seen Relena cry. Not even that time she saved his life. Relena feel from the chair to her knees and held both of her arms in the sky   
  
"_My highest hope remains silent and unattained.  
All the visions and solace of my youth lie dead!  
How did I heal wounds like these.  
How did I overcome them?  
How was it that my soul rose once and left these graves?_"  
  
Relena screamed this into the oncoming wind. A single tear rolled down her face. She stood and turned towards Wufei. She wiped the tear from her face.  
"That one tear is more than he deserves. Come Wufei. We have guest to greet. Relena walked to the car. Wufei stood there in the cemetery looking down at the empty grave.  
  
"Here lies the innocent kindhearted person once called Relena Peacecraft. Murdered by Heero Yuy," he told the empty grave. "One day I will avenge your death. Just as I avenged the death of my Nataku. 


	6. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
Authors note: Sylvia has no clue to who Trowa, Duo, Quatra and Dorothy are. That's why she makes the odd comment about them.   
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 5  
  
  
Sylvia smiled as Heero introduced her to Trowa, Duo, Quatra and Dorothy. "Heero how is it that you know Relena's priest and her two body guards and her sister? I though you meet her only a few times during the war." Sylvia remarked after meeting them.   
  
"These are Relena's friends Sylvia," Heero told her. Sylvia then blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry" she told them.  
  
"That's ok Miss Noventa," Quatra told her, "Trowa and myself were once soldiers and Duo really is a priest. Dorothy isn't Relena's sister just her friend."  
  
"Please call me Sylvia," she told them all.  
  
"Actually it is good manners to address someone you have just meet by there last name. I believe first names are saved for close friends," a voice called out.  
  
Everyone turned to see Relena and Wufei. Relena looked beautiful in her dress. No dirt had gotten on it at all, thanks to Dorothy who had thought to make the dress stain proof.  
  
"Aunt Relena!" Mariemaia screamed as she ran into Relena's arms. Mariemaia had not been told where Relena had gone and was clueless to the fact she had been in the hospital.  
  
"Well, Mr. Yuy, wont you introduce me to your friend," Relena said coldly as she held Mariemaia.  
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft, I would like you to meet my fiancee, Sylvia Noventa," Heero replied.  
  
Relena bowed down slightly and smiled. "You are both welcome into my home. But until you are married you must sleep in sperate bedrooms. I hope that's not asking to much," Relena said as she set Marimeia on the ground.   
  
"Oh Miss Relena, that wont be too much," Sylvia said. Noting that after she said that all eyes were on her.  
  
"Marimeia will you please show Miss Noventa to her room," Relena asked the child, fully knowing that Mariemaia was terrified of Heero.  
  
"This way Miss Noventa," the child said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Heero nodded in approvement and Sylvia left.  
  
"Dorothy please join me in my office, we have some matters to discuss in there," Relena told her friend.  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena," Dorothy called as her and Relena walked out of the room.  
  
"Will you be all right Miss Relena?" Wufei called out to her. She nodded and Wufei walked into the living room and shut the door.  
  
  
  
Dorothy stopped Relena midway up the stairs, "Miss Relena you know that the Gundam pilots are going to tear him limb from limb. You might as well of thrown him into a hungry lions den." Dorothy told Relena  
  
"Yes, I know," the pacifist Queen said. "Sometimes Dorothy others must dirty their hands in order to justify the spilt blood of the innocent." 


	7. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 6  
  
  
"Miss Relena?" Heero asked Wufei. "Since when did you start calling her that?" Heero asked.  
  
Wufei pinned Heero to the closed door and only exit to the room. "You will listen to this, and you will remember it you heartless baka. Relena will be treated with total respect. Is that clear?" Wufei said as the other three ex-pilots came closer.  
  
"That also means that your little fiancee is to call 'Leane, Miss Peacecraft." Duo said.  
  
Wufei let go of Heero. "Don't you even want to hear how this happened?" Heero asked.  
  
The other pilots all nodded their heads and all went to sit down. "I want to hear your story first, all of your stories. Then I will tell you mine," Heero said as he looked at his old friends with cold emotionless eyes.  
  
"Fine, I will start by telling you how Miss Relena saved my life," Wufei said as he matched Heero cold stare.  
  
  
  
"Miss Relena are you all right? You don't seem to be much like yourself since you've come home," Dorothy said as she and her friend sat in Relena's office.   
  
"I'm fine Dorothy, just a little tired." Relena told her as Mariemaia walked into the room.   
  
"Aunt Relena, Aunt Dorothy would it be all right if I went outside to play," the child asked.  
  
"Yes, dear, but remember Lady Une is coming by today so don't get dirty. Oh, yes I have something for you." Relena told her. Relena handed Mariemaia a small music box.  
  
"Your Uncle Quatra helped me make it. It plays the song you and I wrote." Relena said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Relena, I will thank Uncle Quatra later. Aunt Relena?" the child said.  
  
"Yes, dear." Relena said as the small child worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"I...I don't like that new lady that the scary Mr. Yuy brought here. She's not pretty like you and Aunt Dorothy and Miss Noin and Lady." Mariemaia quickly said.  
  
"Well, Miss Marimeia, I don't think she's very pretty either." Dorothy told the girl.  
  
Mariemaia giggle and left Relena's office shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Miss Relena, tell me, what happened. What did you do to yourself," Dorothy said as she pointed to Relena's arms.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you. But you mustn't tell anyone else. Only Wufei know." Relena told her.  
  
"You and Wufei seem to be getting along well, Miss Relena. He still brags about you saving him from that sniper, you know. I think he may even love you some." Dorothy told her friend.  
  
Relena looked at a photo on her desk. It was off all the Gundam pilots and her. Taken before they had known Marimeia. "Wufei may love me, but he knows my heart will always belong.....," Relena knocked the photo over and it fell to the floor with a soft crash. "My heart will never love like that again." 


	8. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Mariemaia sat in her favorite spot in the garden behind Relena's Mansion. Under a tree, near a little pond. Mariemaia sat the music box Relena had given her on the grass and pulled a small hand held computer from her dress pocket.  
  
"I'm glad Lady gave me this," she said as she looked at the screen. She placed a small ear piece into her ear. "Now lets see what she is up too." The small screen came to life and showed Sylvia Noventa sitting on the bed in the room Mariemaia had taken her too. Sylvia stood up and began to unpack her bags. "Boring," the child said and turned off the computer. She replaced it back into her pocket. "Now lets see this music box," Mariemaia said as she looked down on the ground where she had placed it. "Oh no! It's gone!" Mariemaia cried. Then she heard it. The song in the music box. The song Relena and Mariemaia made up. She turned to look up and saw a dark shadow standing next to the tree holding her music box. As she opened her mouth to scream a gloved hand passed across her face. Silencing her plea for help.  
  
  
  
Relena rose from her seat to retrieve the fallen picture. She traced her fingers over the spider web crack that had spread between her and Heero. It separated Heero from everyone else in the picture.  
  
"Miss Relena, Miss Relena..." Dorothy said. "Earth to the Queen of the World," she said as she watched her friend quickly wipe a tear from her face. Dorothy felt as if she could kill Heero for making Relena cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Dorothy, where was I?" said Relena as she snapped back into reality. She placed the photo back on her desk and sat down. "Oh yes, how I hurt myself."  
  
"Miss Relena you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No, Dorothy, I want to tell you. I want a woman's opinion."  
  
"Ok Miss Relena"  
  
"After I read Heero's....letter I rushed off to my room and locked the door behind me. I was so heartbroken, but I couldn't cry. I walked over to my mirror, trying to see what was so wrong with me. Trying to understand what was so ugly about me that Heero didn't want me. And then I saw it." Relena told her.  
  
"Saw what Miss Relena," Dorothy asked, half afraid of the answer.  
  
"I saw my reflection. There stood Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the World, Vice Peace Foreign Minister."  
  
"I don't think I understand, Miss Relena." Dorothy said half confused.  
  
"I saw a shell Dorothy. I saw a little nineteen year old girl in a boy's soldiers uniform who since the age of fifteen has carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. I hated what I saw. I don't want to be a girl in a boy's uniform. That's why Heero couldn't love me, I thought. I wanted to destroy that image. So I put my arms in front of my face and threw myself into the mirror." Relena said as she hung her head in shame.  
  
Dorothy jumped from her seat and put her arms around Relena. "Oh Miss Relena I am so sorry. I didn't know. But your not like that. Look at yourself now. Your the Queen of the World. Your beautiful. Your brave. Your strong." Dorothy said as she held her friend.  
  
"Brave, strong? What did I ever do besides hide behind the beliefs of pacifism?" Relena asked mockingly.  
  
"Miss Relena, you saved Wufei's life. And Duo's life. Quatra and Trowa's lives. Miss Relena you saved my life too. Don't you remember? Don't you remember when the sniper shot you?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Yes, yes Dorothy, I remember." Relena said. "I remember." 


	9. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
Gomen! I had a horrible case of writer's block when it came to this chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Wufei is the only one who is telling the flashback story so everything is told from his point of view. And remember his story is told before he has such a great deal of respect for her.   
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Saved your life?" Heero asked in unbelief. "How on..."  
  
"She saved my life too, and Trowa's and Quatra's and Dorothy's, and a whole lot of other peoples too." Duo said.  
  
"Ok, how?" the still unbelieving Heero asked.  
  
"About two years ago, do you remember hearing anything about Miss Relena being shot?" Quatra asked Heero.  
  
"Yea." Heero said. "She got shot by some sniper. I remember, it was all over the news. They didn't think she would make it."  
  
"Well," Wufei said. "Here's what happened. "I was still working for the preventers, with Sally. We happened to be in the same colony as Miss Relena. So we were assigned to the case to protect her. Lady Une had told us about the death treat. Sally and me and a few other preventers were at the building that the peace talk was going to take place"  
  
"So were all of us," Duo added. "For different reasons of course. So when we heard that 'Leane was going to be there we all wanted to hear her speak. I was trying to get a church open at that colony too."  
  
"The circus was there." Trowa said.  
  
"Shopping." Quatra said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him. "Shopping?" they all asked.  
  
Quatra blushed. "Not me. Miss Dorothy was shopping, I was there to hear Miss Relena talk. " He informed them.  
  
"Oh," the other ex-pilots said.  
  
"Anyway, we all ended up in the building where Miss Relena was." Wufei said as he continued.  
  
  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
It was before the talk was to begin. We were all back stage at the time. Bored out of our minds. In fact the only reason some of the Preventers were in disbelief that a sniper would even be there. Miss Dorothy was sitting back stage with Marimeia. As was Miss Relena. Sally had just briefed Relena on the situation. Relena wanted to talk to me then.  
  
"So Mr. Change Wufei, someone wants me dead again."  
  
"Yes, onna. Maybe if you spent less time talking about saving everyone from war and more time doing productive things so may people wouldn't want to kill you."  
  
"Mr. Change...."  
  
"Just say Wufei onna."  
  
"Wufei. I would like to ask you to stand with Duo, Trowa and Quatra on the left side of the stage behind the curtain. Just in case anything happens I will know where the four of you are. You four will be the closets to where I am to stand, and it would make me feel safer."  
  
"Fine onna."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Yes, onna."  
  
"One day I want to earn your respect so you will call me Relena instead of onna."  
  
"That will be the day you save my life."  
  
  
She suddenly shoved me to the ground. I sat up dazed for a moment only to see her hold her stomach with one hand and point up to the catwalk with the other hand. I saw a dark figure start to run and I pulled out my gun and shot. My shot killed the guy and he fell to the ground. Later we found out he had wired the whole building to blow up. If Relena hadn't pointed up to him we would have missed him and we would all be dead. Relena collapsed into my arms.  
  
"Well, Wufei? Did I save you?"   
  
"Yea, Miss Relena. I'm sorry for calling you onna for so long."  
  
She smiled at me then closed her eyes. I held her in my arms as Sally began to save her life. We had to get her out of the building but the hospital was too far away, lucky Quatra had a house in that colony and it was close by. We took Relena there and Quatra fixed her up. It was good fortune that Quatra is a doctor. No one saw Miss Relena for three weeks, no one but Quatra. Once Quatra said she could leave I became her personal body guard.  
  
  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
  
"So as you see I have held her in my arms twice as she was dying. Twice! And you, you come here flaunting your little friend knowing it was breaking her heart! How dare you!" Wufei said as he jumped at Heero.  
  
"Look Relena invited me and Sylvia to come after I sent her that letter." Heero managed to say as Wufei was choking him.  
  
"Yea, we read the letter, real heartless Heero. Asking her to find us and tell us about Sylvia for you." Duo said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about Duo. The letter I sent her didn't have anything about you guys in it. It was a four page letter explaining why I was marring Sylvia." Heero said.  
  
Wufei let go of Heero. And looked into his eyes. Heero was a perfect solider, taught to lie. But Wufei knew Heero wasn't lying about this.  
  
"Then who sent the other letter?" Quatra asked.  
  
"That's what we're going to find out," Wufei said.  



	10. Casualty of Wat and of the Heart ch 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
Authors Note: Lady Une is singing Roberta Flack's Killing Me Softly  
  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 9  
  
  
Mariemaia felt something cold touching her face. She could hear someone singing softly.  
  
"Strumming my pain with is fingers, singing my life in his words, killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song," the voice sang softly.   
  
Mariemaia moaned. She started to hear other sounds. The sound of birds, water. She could feel a gentle breeze on her face. Then she heard voices.  
  
"She's waking up," a male voice said.  
  
"Good for a moment there I was worried" a female voice said.  
  
"Mariemaia, wake up." Another female voice said. That was the one that had been singing.  
  
Mariemaia opened her eyes to see Miliardo and Noin looking down at her. Her head was in someone's lap. She turned her head to see Lady Une.  
  
"Lady!" Mariemaia said as she sat up. "What happened?"  
  
Lady Une smiled at the child and handed her back her music box. "I saw you out here and came up beside you. I was looking at your music box when you finally turned to see me. It look like you were going to scream so Miliardo put his hand over your mouth. Then you fainted." Lady Une explained to her.  
  
"Well, now that your awake why don't we go into the house, its dinner time," Miliardo said.  
  
Miliardo led Noin back to the house, holding her hand the whole way there. Mariemaia stood up as did Lady Une. Lady Une held her hand out for Mariemaia to hold and they walked back to the house.  
  
"Lady, that song you were singing? Is it true? Can someone really kill you with a song?" Mariemaia asked.  
  
"You never know Mariemaia, You never know," the woman answered. "Now come one lets get something to eat. Then I will tell you some more about Mr. Treize."  
  
"Ok" the little girl said as they walked back to the house.  
  
  
  
Inside the dining room the five ex-Gundam pilots had began eating their dinner. There was plenty of food pilled all over the table, and all over Duo's plate. Sylvia Noventa had just left the wash room and entered. Heero gestured to a seat next to him at the end of the table and she sat. The ex-Gundam pilots sat on the other side of the table with Wufei close to the head of the table.   
  
"I will go remind Miss Relena and Miss Dorothy that it is dinner time," Wufei said as he looked at his side of the table. He refused to look over at Sylvia's direction.  
  
"Heero, does he work for Relena?" Sylvia asked quietly.  
  
"Call her Miss Peacecraft, until she tell you otherwise. Wufei does work for Relena but he is also a good friend of hers." Heero answered.  
  
"Please Miss Noventa, help yourself. Miss Relena prefers that we eat before she gets her because sometimes she is so busy she forgets about dinner. Anyway you really want to get something on your plate before Duo eats everything." Quatra told her.  
  
Miliardo entered with Noin and they sat down. Soon after that Lady Une and Mariemaia came in and sat down. Heero introduced Sylvia to Lady Une, Miliardo and Noin. The table was almost full. Only three empty chairs were at the table. Those chairs would soon be filled by Wufei, Dorothy and Relena. As for the rest of the table this was the way everyone sat. Lady Une was at the very end of the table, with Sylvia at her right and Duo on her left. Next to Sylvia was Heero, then Noin, then Miliardo and then Mariemaia. Next to Duo sat Trowa, then Quatra. There were two empty chairs after that and then the head of the table which was also empty. The room was full of people talking and eating and having a good time.  
  
  
  
Wufei softly knocked on the door to Relena's office. He had calmed down a lot since he had yelled at Heero. He knocked again and noticed that he had cut his knuckles. 'Probably when you pinned that baka to the door' he thought. Wufei knocked once more. 'If I count the three and she doesn't answer I'm going in.' he thought. 'one, two, three.' Wufei opened the door to see Relena crying as Dorothy held on to her.  
  
"Miss Relena!" Wufei said as he ran into the room.  
  
"She's ok Wufei, she just needed to get it all out." Dorothy told him.  
  
Wufei stopped at Relena's desk. He picked up the picture that had been there. He couldn't help but notice the huge spider web crack between Relena and Heero. Dorothy got up as Wufei placed the photo back.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat Miss Relena, you should do the same." Dorothy said as she left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Wufei walked over to Relena, she had stopped crying but her eyes were all still red.  
  
"Wufei, you should be down stairs eating, not up here." Relena told him  
  
"Miss Relena, I hate him for this, but I have to tell you something. Heero says the letter you received wasn't from him."  
  
"I gave it to Lady Une to look at. I never believed he would write me such a cold hearted letter. You know part of me wants to believe that he still loves me." Relena said.  
  
"Please Miss Relena, come eat something." Wufei begged.  
  
"No, I will eat later. I want to talk to Heero, alone. I am going to my room. When he is done eating, tell him to come see me." Relena said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena," Wufei said sadly as he walked out.  
  
'Could Dorothy be right? Could Wufei actually have feelings for me?'  



	11. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Wufei walked back into the dinning room. Dorothy had picked to sit by Quatra, meaning if Relena had come to eat he would have gotten to sit by her.  
  
"Miss Relena is a little tired since she just came home today. She is going to be eating in her room," Wufei said as he prepared her a plate. 'She's going to eat something whether she likes it or not' he told himself.  
  
"Heero, your finished eating, why don't you come with me to give Miss Relena her food. It will give you a chance to thank her for inviting you here." Wufei said, never lifting his eyes off the plate of food he was preparing.  
  
"Oh Heero, that sounds like a great idea. I'll go with you!" Sylvia said.  
  
Quatra could tell that Wufei didn't like this idea at all. "Actually Miss Noventa, I was hoping that after dinner you would tell Trowa, Duo and myself the story of how you and Heero ended up together." Quatra said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, ok then. I guess you'll have to go talk to Re-Miss Peacecraft alone then Heero." Sylvia said, unable to resist Quatra's request.  
  
Wufei filled the plate he was holding with fruits. Relena loved to eat fresh fruits, he placed the plate as well as a glass of water on a tray. Heero followed Wufei out of the dinning room.  
  
"All right Wufei what is this all about?" Heero said as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Miss Relena wants to talk to you, alone." Wufei told him coldly.  
  
They walked up the stairs and we're almost to Relena's room when Wufei stopped and placed the tray on a small table that sat under a painting of Relena.  
  
"If you say or do anything that upsets Relena..." Wufei started to threatened.  
  
"I wont." Heero said.  
  
Wufei picked the tray up and continued on his way. They entered Relena's room. Wufei saw her standing at her window, with her back to them, just like the night she hurt herself.  
  
"Wufei, I told you I wasn't hungry but thank you for the food. Just put it on the table I will try to eat later." Relena said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Miss Relena you will eat everything on this plate. You haven't eaten all day. I will come up later to check on you." Wufei said as he placed the tray down.  
  
"Thank you Wufei. Please let me speak to Heero now," Relena said.  
  
Wufei mumbled something about Heero and body parts and a lake and walked out, shutting Relena's bedroom door behind him.  
  
"Relena" Heero said softly.  
  
Relena turned around and Heero couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful. She lifted her hands up and removed the outer part of her dress. The part made of velvet, lined with fur. The bullet proof part.  
  
"Here I am Heero," Relena said as she stepped over her discarded outer dress. "Are you going to kill me now?"  
  
Heero looked at her still. The dress she wore now was white satin. This dress was also in a renaissance style. The sleeves were long and covered her arms, the neckline showed off her chest and under her chest was a gold rope that held the dress on tightly. The skirt hung very loosely at her side. She was beautiful. Heero looked up at her face. Her hair had been pulled back in its normal fashion of two small braids, but now she wore a crown on her head.  
  
"Heero. Heero answer me!" Relena said angrily as Heero just starred at her.  
  
"Yes, Relena, I'm going to kill you now." Heero said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.


	12. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
Relena looked Heero in the eyes completely unafraid. Heero looked deep into her eyes. 'Her eyes. Their dead. She has no emotions left, other than coldness. She....she's like me now.'  
  
"I'm waiting." Relena said coldly.  
  
Heero threw his gun onto Relena's bed, never taking his eyes off of her. "Your already dead Relena. Your dead inside. Why?" He asked.  
  
Relena walked up to him and slapped his face. "You insensitive bastard!" She yelled at him. "You did this to me. Its all your fault." She cried out as she began to pound on his chest. Heero put his arms around Relena and held her as she cried on his shoulder. Slowly they both sat on the ground.  
  
"Relena, please listen to me. I don't love Sylvia. I never have." Heero began to explain as he held her.  
  
Relena pulled back from his hold and looked at him, her eyes streaming with tears. "You never loved anyone in your whole life Heero." She said angrily. You promised me you would take care of me, that you would protect me. You lied to me." Relena said angrily  
  
"No, Relena I never lied. I am working for the Preventers. I am second in command under Lady Une. I am still trying to protect you, but I had to stay away from you. A war hero with a pacifist? No one would have understood. Then you were shot and I didn't know what I was going to do. Then I was given the job as posing as just a secretary. So I could get closer to you. I'm only engaged to Sylvia because the Preventers thought something might happen to her. She has had several death threats over the past two years." Heero explained.  
  
"What about me? Huh Mr. War Hero? You broke your promise and my heart." Relena said as she tried to stop crying.  
  
"No, Relena, I didn't like. I'm not that kind of man." Heero said.  
  
"Bastard." Relena said. "Men make promises, but hero's keep them. You never did that. You used me, just like you are using Miss Noventa."   
  
"Please Relena, I love...." Heero started to say.  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up. Don't you dare lie to me again." Relena screamed. "Get out of my room now!" Relena told him as she pointed to the door.  
  
Heero just stood there, refusing to move until Relena listened him.  
  
"I said leave me Heero." Relena said trying to keep herself from breaking down into uncontrollable tears.  
  
"No, I..." Heero started to say until Relena slapped him.  
  
"Leave me, go to your friends." Relena said once more.  
  
"Relena you must have hope..." Heero tried to say.  
  
"Hope died because of you. Never tell me to have hope again" Relena said as she stood there holding her ground. "Now get out of my sight."  
  
Heero stood up hanging his head as he did so. He looked back as he opened the door to see Relena sitting on the floor crying. She was holding something in her arms. It looked like a teddy bear. Heero sighed and walked out. He shut the door to Relena's room and his heart at the same time. Heero leaned against the door. 'At least she has something to hold onto as she cries.' Heero though. Heero turned to face the door and put his hand on it handle. 'Relena....I love you, and I'm sorry.' Heero though, hoping that Relena could read his thought just like she was able to sense when he was around. Heero walked back down the hall to see his friends again.   



	13. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
Relena is singing Blue Oyster Cult's 'Don't Fear the Reaper'  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 12  
  
  
Lady Une sat in a room next to the living room that contained Duo, Dorothy, Quatra, Wufei, Trowa and Sylvia Noventa. Lady Une, Miliardo and Noin we're looking over the note that was supposedly from Heero.  
  
"I have seen this handwriting before," Lady Une said. "But it's not Heero's."  
  
"Maybe another preventer's handwriting?" Noin suggested.  
  
"No...oh my gosh!" Lady Une called out. She opened her briefcase and pulled out a copy of another letter. "When Miss Relena asked me to come look at Heero's note I thought I should bring all copies of every death threat we have ever gotten about her. Look." Lady Une said as she placed the copy of the letter next to Heero's note.  
  
"The handwriting is the same." Miliardo said. "But where did this other letter come from?"  
  
Lady Une looked directly at Noin and Miliardo as she spoke' "From the snippier who shot Miss Relena two years ago."  
  
  
  
Heero walked into the living room to see Sylvia laughing and talking to his old friends. Wufei sat in a dark corner of the room watching. Heero joined his friends as Wufei walked out, going mostly to Relena's room, Heero guessed.  
  
  
  
Wufei entered Relena's room to see her sitting on the floor. Her hair was a disaster, her protective dress had been removed, leaving her in a satin dress. Her crown lay at her side instead of on her head. She was holding a teddy bear in her arms and was rocking back in forth singing.  
  
  
"Love of two is one  
Here but now their gone  
Came last night of sadness   
And it was clear that she couldn't go on.  
The door was opened and the wind appeared  
Then candles blew and then disappeared.  
The curtain's blew and then he appeared  
he said 'Don't be afraid' Come on baby  
And she had no fear."  
  
Wufei walked up to her, her eyes were vacant and she was off in her own world.  
  
"Miss Relena, please come back." Wufei said as he neared by her side. "Please tell me, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you? I will kill him if he hurt you Miss Relena."  
  
Relena stopped singing and looked at Wufei, he could tell she had been crying really hard.  
  
"Wufei, if I told you what happened you would kill me as well as Heero," she said in a funny sounding voice.  
  
"What do you mean Miss Relena." Wufei asked.  
  
"I didn't tell him about Hope, so its not his fault, he doesn't know. Quatra knows." Relena said as she stared off into space.  
  
"Hope? Miss Relena, what do you mean? What kind of hope are you talking about? Hope that you and Heero will be together?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No, I am talking about my baby, Hope, the child that never got to live because I stood in the way of the bullet that was going to hit you. My daughter that never was, Heero's daughter." Relena said.  
  
Wufei ran from the room and Relena buried her head into the teddy bear she was holding.  
  
"Hope is dead, all hope is gone forever," Relena whispered to no one.  
  
  



	14. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 13  
  
  
The four ex-Gundam pilots saw Wufei as he ran past the room they were in. Quatra knew where he was going.  
  
"Miss Noventa, thank you ever so much for talking to us, but I am afraid we must go now and meet our friend somewhere." Quatra said.  
  
"I was just about to go to sleep anyway. You boys have fun, but don't keep my Heero out to long." Sylvia said.  
  
"We will be back in an hour." Quatra said as he left the room.  
  
Duo, Trowa and Heero followed him, unknowing to where they were going.  
  
  
  
Sylvia walked to the room she was given to sleep in. But first she steeped into the next room that contained Lady Une, Miliardo, and Noin. "Quatra wanted me to let you all know that he and the other boys were going out and would be back in an hour. They would like to meet you in the next room when they return." Sylvia said. She then walked to her room smiling as everything began to fall into place.  
  
  
Once Quatra got Heero, Duo and Trowa in his car he began to explain what was going on.  
  
"Wufei went to the cemetery," He began. "He took his car, which is faster than mine so he will beat us there no matter what short cuts we take."  
  
"Quatra, when I was talking to Relena said that hope was dead. She told me that you knew it. What did she mean?" Heero asked his friend who was driving the car.  
  
"She meant her child, her little daughter Hope. She died when Relena was shot by the sniper," Quatra said softly.  
  
"Who is the father?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hope had no father," Quatra said.  
  
Duo looked at Heero and then closed his eyes and began to pray.  
  
  
  
  
Wufei ran from his car to the unclaimed graves. "The sixth grave, Relena had the sixth grave dug a year ago. There is no way she could have had a child' Wufei told himself. He got to the graves and looked at them. A twig snapping made him turn around. Heero Yuy stood there, right next to him. Wufei threw Heero onto the sixth grave.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! ALL I WANTED WAS FOR RELENA TO BE HAPPY. SHE SAVED MY LIFE, AND IT COST HER, THE LIFE OF HER CHILD. AND NOW, NOW YOU COME TO HURT HER MORE. HEERO YUY OMAE O KORUSU ."  
  
Wufei tackled Heero when Heero tried to stand up and they rolled on top of the grave until Heero's head hit something hard. They both stopped and looked at what Heero and hit. It was a small plaque.  
  
"Hope did not die when her life save another she lives through the laughter of love."  
  
  
Quatra, Duo and Trowa walked up to the two sitting on the ground. "Hope isn't buried there" Quatra said.  
  
Wufei and Heero turned and looked at Quatra. Before Quatra could explain Wufei punched Heero in the face twice, once in the eye and then the nose. Then Wufei calmly turned his head back to Quatra's direction.  
  
"Ok Quatra you'd better explain this quick," Heero said as he held his bloody nose   
  



	15. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  


_"My sorrow - I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone -  
And all I lov'd - i lov'd alone -" _  


  
  


Edgar Allen Poe's "Alone"  
  
  


  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 14  
  
  
Dorothy was surprised to hear Sylvia lie to Lady Une, Miliardo and Noin. 'She's up to something.' Dorothy though. 'I will worry about that later, now I must see Miss Relena.' Dorothy walked up to Miss Relena's room.  
  
  
'Poor Miss Relena, she's killing herself with all of this.' Dorothy thought as she entered Relena's room to find her sitting on the floor with a teddy bear at her side next to her crown with a gun in her hands. The barrel was in her mouth.  
  
"Miss Relena! No!" Dorothy screamed as she ran into the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
In Miliardo's office the three adults, Lady Une, Miliardo, and Noin heard a door slam.  
  
"What was that? Lady Une asked.  
  
"Teenagers." Miliardo said completely unaware that his baby sister was trying to kill herself at that very moment.  
  
  
  
Quatra looked at the group sitting on the ground in front of him. Quatra was in Relena's chair and the other ex pilots were sitting on the empty sixth grave.  
  
"Ok the first thing I must tell you all is that I have been lying to you about why I have been seeing Miss Relena so much. I am her personal doctor and have been trying to help her get over her depression." Quatra began.  
  
"Miss Relena hasn't been depressed." Wufei said sternly.  
  
"She has, you just didn't know. It all started when Heero left her, before Mariemaia was staying with her. Miss Relena had been spending a lot of time talking to Dr. J. and one day I happened to stop by to see her only to catch her in the middle of one of their conversations. Miss Relena had become obsessed with returning Heero's humanity. In her mind the only way to do so was for him to have someone he would love. Someone who was part of him. A child. A child that she would carry." Quatra said.  
  
"You bastard! When did you sleep with her!" Wufei yelled at Heero as he punched Heero's bruised face once again.  
  
"I didn't," Heero said. "And if you hit me again I will break your arm."  
  
~~~~  
  
Sorry about the delay on this. I have been having a lot of bad luck lately and lost the disk my this story was on. Found it today though. Chapters 18-20 haven't been written yet so bear with me.  
  
  
  
  



	16. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Relena removed the gun from her mouth and placed it on the floor beside herself. "I'm sorry Dorothy. Everyone I have ever loved and everyone who has ever loved me I have hurt." Relena whispered as she bowed her head.   
  
"No, Miss Relena, no you haven't." Dorothy said as she walked over to the figure huddled on the floor.  
  
Relena moved some and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Long live the Peacecraft." She told the pitiful figure sitting on the floor. Relena picked the gun back up and hit the mirror with the gun. The glass cracked but did not fall out of place. "Look Dorothy, Now I'm stuck in the spider web of lies that was placed between Heero and me."  
  
Dorothy retrieved Relena's dress and held it up for Relena. "Come Miss Relena, something is not right. That Sylvia Noventa girl is up to something I think. Come put this back on. I am afraid something bad may happen to you."  
  
"All right," Relena said as she placed the protective dress back on. "Help me look presentable again please. By the way where is Mariemaia.  
  
Dorothy picked up a brush and began to straiten Relena's hair. "Mariemaia went to bed Miss Relena. Wufei and the other guys left."  
  
"Relena stared at she reflection int the cracked mirror. "Oh," she said as she watched the broken girl in the mirror try to look normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo slapped Heero across the face. Heero rose his arm to hit Duo back but Duo began to speak. "You knew she loved you! She was going to have your child and still you deny her of her happiness and now you would dare to hit a man of God, your sins are stacking up Heero. And they will crush you if you don't start telling the truth."  
  
Quatra looked at this scene unfold before his eyes. "Duo stop," Quatra said.  
  
"Quatra, your a good person with a kind heart, of course you feel sorry for Heero, you felt sorry for Dorothy when she stabbed you. But please let us handle this." Duo said.  
  
"He never slept with Relena. When Heero and Miss Noventa showed up at her house was the first time since the Mariemaia incident that they have seen each other. I'm the one who was to help Relena to become pregnant with Hope." Quatra said shamefully.  
  
While Quatra's head was bowed and he was looking at the ground he hear someone call him a bastard. But he wasn't sure if it was one of his friends or his heart who said it.  
  
  
  
  
Dorothy helped Relena put make up on to cover her tear streaked face. "Dorothy," Relena began. "Quatra doesn't know that you know about Hope. He thinks you helped arrange for Mariemaia to be here because you though it would be a more stable environment than with Lady Une with the Preventers."  
  
Dorothy looked her friend in the eyes. "Miss Relena Mariemaia is not Hope. You cannot have the sprit of a child that never existed live through Mariemaia. You were never pregnant, Miss Relena."  
  
"Yes, I know, and I never will be." Relena said in a voice that was far away.  
  



	17. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Ok sorry if the whole medical procedure isn't right. I am not a doctor I'm an actress.  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 16  
  
  
  
The rain softly began to fall on Quatra's lowered head. He lifted his head to see his friends sitting on the ground watching him with hate in their eyes. But Quatra's eyes reflected the pain Relena had felt so long ago. He opened his mouth and began to speak.   
  
"For as long as I live I will never be able to forget what happened. Its like some horrible nightmare that refuses to leave my mind at all times, and I am ashamed to say what part I had to do in all of this. Miss Relena begged for me not to tell anyone she had been speaking to Dr. J. Especially not her brother. She told me she had arranged some sick deal with the Doctor. A child, a baby boy, in place of the now grown perfect solider. Relena would be impregnated artificially and give birth to twins. A girl, whom Relena would be allowed to keep, and a boy who would be given over to Dr. J. In return Miss Relena would get a disk that contained a program to restore Hero's humanity. All Heero would have to do is look at the program and his humanity would be restored. He would be able to love her. Dr. J. used her love for Heero to create a newer perfect solider and get rid of the old one."  
  
Quatra looked around at his friends. All four we're mortified by the story. But Quatra continued on with his story before any of them could speak.  
  
  
"The whole process was to be done intravenously. That's where the fertilized embryos are implanted after fertilization. Everything was fine until....."  
  
  
"She saved my life. Her children died when she was shot. They died for me." Wufei said in a whispered voice.  
  
"No," Quatra said. "Relena never received the implant. She never became pregnant. I couldn't tell her we had failed at the fertilization. Her children never existed. She thinks the injury she received from the gun shot ruined her chances at ever having children. It was the only way to save her sanity." Quatra shamefully admitted.  
  
  
Wufei's cell phone rang.   
  
  



	18. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 17  
  
  
Miliardo Peacecraft ended his conversation with Wufei Change. "They were at the cemetery. All of them are on their way now." The masked gun man nodded and dropped Dorothy's unconscious body onto the floor. "Princess Relena will be down shortly," the gruff but unrecognizable voice of the gun man said. He waved his gun in the air and twenty black clothed men closed in on Miliardo, Noin and Lady Une.  
  
Upstairs in Relena's room another hostage was being taken. Sylvia Noventa brutally tied Relena's hands behind her back with a rope.  
  
"How does that feel _Princess_?" Sylvia asked the gagged and semi conscious. "Think Heero will worship your pretty face now? Huh? Look at your self PRINCESS." Sylvia screamed as she pushed Relena in front of a mirror.   
  
In the cracked mirror Relena could see her bed behind her. Heero's gun laid their half hidden by a pillow. Relena thought if she could just make a quick move she could get the gun or run out of the room. But before she could move Sylvia grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.  
  
"You know _Princess_," Sylvia said as if the word itself were poison, "Heero may have loved you but its me he made love too." Sylvia released Relena's hair and let her fall to her knees. Relena tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"Oh no _Princess_, you don't get to cry yet." Sylvia said as she struck Relena on the back of the head with her gun.  
  
Sylvia walked to the window in Relena's room and looked out as the ex-Gundam pilots abandoned their cars to enter the house. Sylvia turned to Relena and pulled a plain gold wedding band out of her pocket.  
  
"_Princess _can you hear me? Oh I hope you can. I want to tell you I would have never been able to do all of this without the help of my husband."  
  
Sylvia removed the engagement ring Heero had given her and placed the plain wedding ring onto her finger. She threw a glass of water in Relena's face. "Get up _PRINCESS_. Its time for you to see your guest. My husband and his friends."  
  
Sylvia forced the semi conscious, bruised and battered Relena to walk to her brother's office and possible her own death.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Yea, yea I know. Everyone knew who the bad girl was. But she really is married and her husband was in on the whole thing and its not Heero. Three chapters left. _;_)~  
  



	19. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 18  
  
  
The ex-Gundam pilots, Noin, Miliardo, Lady Une and the still unconscious body of Dorothy all calmly sat in chairs neatly arranged in a semi circle. Each person, save Dorothy, had already tired to fight the restraints that held them in their seats only to receive an electric shock. Heero and Wufei seemed to be in a competition on who could stand the pain the longest. Quatra had been the first to stop fighting and the first to stop receiving the electric shocks. All the captives had their mouths gagged, even Dorothy.  
  
  
Relena entered the room, blind folded but no longer gagged. Sylvia followed behind holding Relena by the hair. Relena was still wet from the water Sylvia had thrown in her face and the hood to her bullet proof dress was down, Sylvia held a gun to Relena's exposed chest.  
  
"_PRINCESS_," Sylvia said in a shrill voice. "Say hello to your friends, or maybe you should say good bye." Sylvia shoved Relena down as she said this causing the captive and gagged audience to produce muffled screams and obscenities. "What's wrong Princess? Can't stand on your own two feet? You know you can't lean on a man for support your whole life." Sylvia bitterly said as she pulled Relena to her knees."  
  
"Where are my friends? What have you done with my brother?" Relena asked in a frantic voice as she whipped her head around franticly straining her ears for noise.  
  
"They are here princess," Sylvia said bitter sweetly. Sylvia's attention was then turned to one of her guards. "Take them," she said as she motioned with her gun to four gagged and restrained bodies, "put them in another room and deal with them."  
  
"What....who are you talking about?" Relena begged to know."Shut up you fool," Sylvia said as she pulled Relena up to her feet by grabbing a handful of Relena's hair."Now Relena you will finally get to meet my husband," whispered Sylvia as guards removed Milliardo, Noin, Lady Une and Dorthy from the room. Sylvia motioned for a guard to remove the gags from the pilots and then leave. Soon the room was empty save for the ex-Gundam pilots, Sylvia, and Relena.   
  
"Husband," Sylvia whispered, "say something to Relena."  
  
The room got very quite. Then softly a voice whispered "I'm so sorry Relena."  
  
Relena didn't to have her blindfold removed to know who was speaking, she knew that voice. As tears crept out from her blindfold and quickly ran down her face she opened her mouth to speak. "I forgive you. Just please tell me why, why did you do this Trowa."  
  
  
----------------------------  
Two chapters to go. Promice to have them out soon. Trowa will explain why he did it too. *.*


	20. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter 19  
  
  
  
  
"Go on, tell her, Tell her how horrible Sylvia has your dear sister hidden away somewhere and she'll die if you don't do as I say," Sylvia said coldly. "But don't forget to mention the name of the priest who married us. Now little Miss Relena did you know that a priest isn't allowed to gossip? Isn't that true, Duo," said Sylvia as she pulled harder and harder on Relena's hair.  
  
  
"I forgive them, I forgive all of them." Relena said as a flood of tears washed her cheeks.  
  
"Even Quatra? Dear sweet Quatra that lied to you about your children. You can have children Relena, but you wont live long enough to." Sylvia added.  
  
"Miss Relena, I...," Quatra began as he too began to wet his cheeks.  
  
"Sylvia stop this now!" Heero intruded the sobbing Quatra. "Its me you want so let Relena go."  
  
"Well, Heero you are right, it is you I want, I want to hurt you. I want you to suffer I want you to watch the only person you ever loved die, I want you to watch her heart break, knowing that no one could save her because everyone had betrayed her," and with that Sylvia lifted her gun and shot.   
  
  
"Heero!" Relena screamed as she heard a bullet tear though flesh and tissue. The wounded boy held back his screams and refused to cry out as he began to slowly bleed to death.  
  
  
"No, you fool, that was your beloved Wufei. See Heero, she loves you, and you will NEVER have a chance with her." Sylvia laughed.  
  
  
Several gunshots were heard else where in the house. Several muffled screams accompanied these shots. The air all through the house soon became thick and cloudy with smoke from these unseen guns.  
  
  
"Sounds like your brother and company were taken care of Princess." Sylvia heartlessly said.  
  
"You monster!" Relena cried as she began to fight for her freedom.  
  
"How dare you," Sylvia said. She then shot Wufei another time and the placed the barrel of the hot gun against a portion of exposed flesh on Relena's chest.  
  
Relena cried out in pain but as Sylvia to push the gun harder against Relena's burnt flesh causing the hot gun to burn her flesh.  
  
"Time to die, Princess, say good bye Heero."  
  
The former ex-Gundam pilots screamed in vain as Sylvia cocked her gun. Relena closed her eyes behind the blindfold. She heard a gun shot and felt a horrible pressure where the gun had been. The all of the pain was gone and then she felt as if though she were falling.  
  
Somewhere someone was singing. "Am I singing?" Relena though to herself as she continued to fall. She felt herself hit the floor before everything went black.  
  
"Relena, Relena," some where someone was calling out in vain. And still someone was singing. But their voice only got softer and softer until it was gone. 


	21. Casualty of War and of the Heart ch 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter Epilogue  
  
  
Although the occasion was sad Relena couldn't help but admire the beauty of the field of flowers. Compared to the cemetery where they buried Dorothy yesterday this place seemed to be the actually doorway to heaven. Relena looked at all of the sad faces that surround the marble tombstone. But Relena couldn't help but glance back over at the grave of Wufei's wife. Pity filled Relena's heart as she walked over to the grave.   
  
"Nataku," Relena whispered softly as she placed a flower on top of the headstone.  
  
"He loved you, you know." A voice behind her said.  
  
"Yes, if only I had found out sooner, maybe I could....." Relena said before the voice interrupted.  
  
"Don't dwell on the past Princess. You mustn't have any regrets." The voice said.  
  
Relena felt someone grab hold of her hand and softly pull her away from the grave.  
  
"Come Princess, we must leave now." The voice said.  
  
"Yes, your right," Relena said as she faced the voice.  
  
"Now Princess its time to go home," Nataku said to her.  
  
"Are you sure I should go with you?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, one day Wufei will die and he will want us both hand in hand waiting for him." Nataku told Relena.  
  
"Yes, until then." Relena whispered.  
  
The ghost of Relena pasted through the crowed of people surrounded her grave, she moved her way to get to Wufei.  
  
Years and years later Chang Wufei laid on his death bed and told the story of how the ghost of Relena had kissed him that day. The children of Duo, Trowa, and Quatra all stood in silence as the last of the Great Gundam Pilots slipped away. They never saw the two young women embracing Wufei as he joined them in the after life, forever with the women he loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I really hate the way I ended this. I had thought of killing Wufei but I killed him in my other FanFic Make it Go Away. So just so Wufei doesn't hate me forever I let him live.  
  
  
  



	22. Casualty of War and of the Heart Epilogu...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I'd be counting my money. ;)  
  
  
Casualty of War and of the Heart Chapter Epilogue  
  
  
Although the accasion was sad Relena couldnt help but admiore the beauty of the feild of flowers. Compaired to the cemetary where they burried Dorthy yesterday this place seemed to be the actually doorway to heaven. Relena looked at all of the sad faces that surroued the marble tombstone. But Relena couldnt help but glance back over at the grave of Wufie's wife. Pity filled Relena's heart as she walked over to the grave.   
  
"Nataku," Relena whispered softly as she placed a flower ontop of the headstone.  
  
"He loved you, you know." A voice behind her said.  
  
"Yes, if only I had found out sooner, maybe I could....." Relena said before the voice intruepeted.  
  
"Don't dwell on the past Princess. You mustn't have any regrets." The voice said.  
  
Relena felt someone grab hold of her hand and softly pull her away from the grave.  
  
"Come Princess, we must leave now." The voice said.  
  
"Yes your right," Relena said as she faced the voice.  
  
"Now Princess its time to go home," Nataku said to her.  
  
"Are you sure I should go with you?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, one day Wufie will die and he will want us both hand in hand waiting for him." Nataku told Relena.  
  
"Yes, until then." Relena whispred.  
  
The ghost of Relena pasted through the crowed of people surrounded her grave, she moved her way to get to Wufie.  
  
Years and years later Chang Wufie layed on his death bed and told the story of how the ghost of Relena had kissed him that day. The childred of Duo, Trowa, and Quatra all stode in silecne as the last of the Great Gundam Piolets slipped away. They never saw the two young women embraceing Wufie as he joined them in the after life, forever with the women he loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I really hate the way I ended this. I had thought of killing Wufie but I killed him in my other FanFic Make it Go Away. So just so Wufie doesnt hate me forever I let him live. 


End file.
